In the design of motor vehicles, much effort may be expended to improve vehicle handling and dynamic stability on road surfaces. For example, wheel slip, which occurs when the outer edge of a tire on a wheel of a vehicle moves at a higher velocity than the vehicle, may be controlled using various traction control methods. Electronic drive torque sensing vehicle state estimation methods for control of vehicle wheel slip and other vehicle handling, stability and other parameters may be useful.